1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to pens and cots, and more particularly to a collapsible frame structure for pen and cot which is facilitated to be folded into a compact unit for storage and carriage.
2. Description of Related Arts
Pen and cot are used to restrict the movement of a baby or a young child who is able to crawl or walk when the parents cannot always keep their eyes on their babies. Especially during outdoor activities such as a picnic, it is unreasonable to let the baby crawl around the strange and dangerous place. However, it is also impossible for the parents to carry a pen or cot everywhere.
In order to save space for traveling and storage, most of the pens and cots are made foldable to reduce their sizes. Traditional foldable pen or cot comprises a foldable frame comprising a plurality of joints pivotally connecting with a plurality of supporting rods respectively to form an open box structure, so that a baby can be put within a cloth made boundary to restrict his or her movement. It is reported that babies may be hurted or even killed accidentally due to the unwanted folding up of the pen or cot.
Moreover, any structure that can be folded won""t have a rigid structure due to the clearance existing in those foldable joints that causes otheradverse effects like rocking and shaking. In other words, the conventional pen/cot fails to provide an absolutely safe environment for the babies.
Since the conventional foldable pen/cot contains too many joints it not only unreasonably increases its manufacturing cost but also causes construction weakness at those joints. Most foldable pens or cots break at such weakened joint structures that make the products being not durable enough.
It is unreasonable to place your baby in a risky or unsafe enviornment. However, we have to tolerate the above mentioned drawbacks until an improved innovative pen/cot structure is developed to provide an absolutely safe boundary for the babies while it can quickly reduce its size when it is not used in order to save the travel or storage space.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible frame structure for pen and cot which can provide a rigid frame structure for preventing the pen or cot from rocking and shaking and any unwanted collapse.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible frame structure for pen and cot, which is facilitated to be folded into a compact unit for storage and carriage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible frame structure for pen and cot, wherein the weight of the baby applied on the pen or cot will further ensure the construction of the collapsible frame so as to prevent the collapsible frame from being folded up accidentally.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible frame structure for pen and cot, which has a simple construction that every individual is able to fold and unfold the pen or cot by a single motion.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a collapsible frame structure for supporting a fabric made boundary shelter to form a pen or cot, wherein the collapsible frame structure comprises:
two pairs of first frame legs pivotally connected with each other in a cross manner to form a pivotal xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d structure;
two pairs of second frame legs pivotally connected with each other in a cross manner to from a pivotal xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d structure, wherein the two pairs of first frame legs are perpendicularly connecting to the two pairs of second frame legs respectively to form a box structure that defines an interior cavity therein;
four upper frame joints for pivotally connecting four upper ends of the first frame legs with four upper ends of the second frame legs respectively; and
four lower frame joints, each of which positioning under one of the upper frame joints, for pivotally connecting four lower ends of the first frame legs with four lower ends of the second frame legs respectively;
whereby the boundary shelter is suspended in the interior cavity by overlappingly supporting four top edge portions of the boundary shelter on the four upper frames respectively.